Lust At First Sight - ItaDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara is new to Akatsuki. He receives a warm welcome from Itachi. Smut one shot! Yaoi


Lust at First Sight

Sasori's Pov

I walked into leader-sama's office half expecting to get yelled at for my last mission. Sure I had made a couple of mistakes, but I had killed the girl and gotten the scroll, making the mission a complete success. As I neared the desk, I noticed a blonde sitting in a chair looking at me curiously.

"Sasori it's time that you got a new partner." Leader-sama said. I jumped a little and looked at the blonde. "He's a bomber, someone we can use if things get out of hand." I studied the blonde questioningly. He couldn't have been no more than 16 or 17 years old. He had waist length blonde hair and wore part of it in a high ponytail. His bangs came to one side totally covering the left side of his face.

He was taller than me, slender in frame with feminine curves. He had cerulean blue eyes and they seemed to be sizing me up. "I think you two will work well together" don't you Sasori?" Leader-sama said, drawing my gaze back to him instead of the blonde. "He's an artist as well, you could appreciate that." He said.

He handed the blonde his Akatsuki cloak and ring, then dismissed us from his office. I bowed as I took my leave and said "come on brat, let's get this done with." He jumped to his feet and followed me out the door. I led him up the stairs to the room we would be sharing. I walked over to the bed he would be using and said "this is your half, do what you want with it. That is my half, don't mess with my stuff and I won't have to turn you into a puppet."

He nodded and sat on his bed looking around. "Dinner is at six o'clock. Don't be late or you won't get any." I said. I walked to the door looking at the blonde one last time before exiting the room. I had somewhere I needed to be and left the blonde to figure out the rest on his own.

Deidara's Pov

'Well that was helpful' I thought. I could tell from the moment that leader-sama had told him that I was to be his new partner that he wasn't happy about it. Oh well, there's nothing I could do about it. So why worry about something you can't change. Right? I started unpacking and made the bed. By the time I was finished it was almost dinnertime. I made my way to the stairs to begin my search for the kitchen.

I located it without a lot of hassle. When I arrived, there were already a few members there. I looked from member to member, taking in their looks and their dispositions. A shark looking guy with blue skin and gill marks on either side of his face looked up and smiled at me upon my entrance.

A boy in an orange mask occupied a seat at the table talking about a hundred miles a minute to a plant looking man who was black on one side and white on the other. The masked man looked ridiculously funny. I thought to myself.

There was also another nin at the table next to the shark guy who looked simply annoyed. He had long black silky shiny hair and crimson red eyes. He wore the required uniform as the rest but on him they looked excellent. He was about my height and was had the same slender build as me but his curves were more defined and toned rather than feminine.

My attention was jerked from him by the shark guy calling out to me "Hey Blondie, you gonna sit and eat or just stand there all night?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and rushed to the table. I sat across from the raven nin with the hypnotic red eyes. I took a look around and noticed at once that Sasori was missing. 'He tells me not to be late and then he isn't here. Hmm.' I thought. It was odd to be told that by someone who didn't show up himself.

Itachi's Pov

I noticed when the blonde walked in how his eyes seemed to caress my very being. I allowed my gaze to scan over him bordely trying not to let it show I was intrigued. 'So that's Sasori's new partner, huh? I could get used to seeing that around here every day.' I thought to myself.

I smirked as Kisame called out to him and he jumped almost guiltily as he rushed to the seat across from me. "So do you have a name or do we just call you Blondie?" I asked as I leaned across the table to get his full attention.

"My name is Deidara, un." He said shyly. "Well, Deidara I am Itachi, this fish stick here is Kisame, the man that looks like a plant is Zetsu and that annoying thing in the mask is Tobi." "It's nice to meet you all, un." He said shyly again.

I nodded at him and we all began eating our meals. Kisame asked him a few small talk questions as my gaze repeatedly ran over him appreciatively. His gaze was having no difficulty undressing me while we continued to eat and pretend nothing was up.

Sasori's Pov

I walked through the forest and kept a steady pace as I find what I am looking for. I moved the vines to the side and stepped into my own personal paradise. A waterfall covered one side as the water flowed down into a pool of what looked like thousands of diamonds in the moonlight.

I walked over to a familiar grassy area and sit down looking at the water. How many times have I done this I wonder? Sitting, watching, and waiting anxiously. Then I hear it, the sound of my lover coming up behind me. "Been waiting long?" He asks.

"Nope, just got here." I look at him and melt. Damn he's good looking. He bends down to kiss me and I kiss back eagerly. Our tongues do a dance; both wanting dominance and I finally give up and let him have it. He touches the roof of my mouth and I quiver. He sits on the grass with me and deepens the kiss further. My breath is coming in short waves as I think about what is to come.

He pulls me closer and runs his hands up my thighs. "Mmm, Madara don't tease me. I beg. He smiles and asks "what do you want Sasori? I look at him with lust clouded eyes and say "I want you inside of me." My voice sounds urgent as I say it. He leans back and removes his shirt and then mine, his eyes roaming over my puppet body and I can tell he approves of my art or at the very least the art of my body.

He kisses me again and runs his hands to the waist band of my pants. "Please" I groan. "I hate when you tease me." He smiles and kisses me finally undoing my pants, causing a moan of pleasure as he slips his hand inside and pulls gently on my hardened manhood. Blood is pounding in my ears and builds to a roar. "Madara I need you now." I gasp as his hand leaves feather like touches instead of the actual stroke.

I keep trying to push up further to get his hand to fully surround my member and he smirks as he puts a hand on my hip to hold me down. 'Damn him! He knows that I want it and yet he continues to tease me. I should turn him into a puppet.' I think to myself. He pushes me back onto the grass and removes my pants and boxers. He rubs my erection in a torturous way that's not really touching but also feels as though he's caressing at the same time. It drives me insane but I love the way it feels.

"Madara, I can't wait anymore!" I say in hot panting breaths. My head feels as though it is swimming. He chuckles lightly and pulls my length into his mouth. "Haa! *pant* I *pant* need *gasp* you *moan* NOW!" I shout as my brain becomes fuzzy with lust. I buck my hips up and make him deep throat me as he gently pushes me back down and continues his slow torture on my throbbing erection. He pulls away and stands up leaving me in a hazy confusion for a moment as he removes his own pants and boxers.

He kneels down again and takes my weeping member back into his mouth. "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL PUPPETS, FUCK ME NOW!" I shout in frustration. The pleasure of his mouth beginning to drive me to a breaking point in my sanity. He pulls away laughing and says "Okay, okay. Suck." He holds three fingers in front of my mouth and I suck on them quickly and thoroughly. He pulls them away and places them at my entrance. I grip the grass so hard that I tear some out as the first finger penetrates me.

My gasps become more desperate as the second finger joins the first. "Wow, you're tight, Sasori." He says as he pushes the third one in and pain shoots up my spine. I almost cry out from the pain until he hooks his fingers upwards and into my prostate. He's hit my sweet spot and it feels better. "Madara, oh my god that feels so good." I cry out in blissful pleasure. He removes his fingers and I whimper at the loss. "Come on Sasori, you know it will get better." He whispers softly.

A second later he is entering me and a whimper comes from my throat. Our breaths become a series of moans, grunts, groans and whimpers as he begins a steady hard thrust. He picks up his pace as the thrusts continue to become more sporadic. I can feel my climax building as my stomach becomes tight and a fire has ignited in the pit of my abdomen. "I'm gonna cum!" I shout as the band in my stomach feels like it is stretched to the max. He smiles sweetly at me as he grabs my member and begins to stroke me in time to his incredibly defined thrusts.

The band begins to loosen and a moment later I come up off of the ground in one final convulsion as my orgasm rips through me causing white hot lights to flash across my vision. The electricity of it jolts me to the core as cum shoots onto both of our stomachs. Madara is cumming inside of me a moment later as he moans my name. Completely spent, we lay curled up on the grass together and join each other in slumber.

Deidara's Pov

Dinner had been interesting to say the least. I had gotten to meet the immortals Kakuzu and Hidan and couldn't help to be intrigued somewhat by the quarreling duo. I had been a little creeped out when Kakuzu jumped up and lobbed off Hidan's head. Not because he cut off his partner's head so much as the fact that even decapitated Hidan was still able to tell his partner what he thought of him. No one else found this odd so I assumed this was normal. I continued on with my Itachi staring as I realized that he was doing the same.

Zetsu stood and informed Tobi it was time for them to retire for the evening. Tobi, like a five year old child began to whine to the plant man that he wasn't tired and wanted to stay up with the new blonde member. The black side of the superior became firm and ordered the masked nin out of the room. A moment later Kisame stood and bid them a goodnight. "Well, see you tomorrow Itachi and Deidara, welcome to Akatsuki. Enjoy your first night here." He said and headed for the door.

"Thanks, un. I will." I said as the blue man exited the kitchen. I was now alone in the kitchen with Itachi. Kakuzu had left, taking his partners body and head with him to reattach him. Maybe because the Jashinist had sourly ordered him to get his "Jashined damn head back on his shoulders this instant." Deidara couldn't see the bigger man being afraid of the younger so he was sure it had to do with him just not wanting to hear his partner bitch at him.

I looked up to see Itachi watching me and I blushed madly. I could only imagine what was going on in his mind as his eyes roamed over me seductively. I looked down shyly and swallowed nervously. I slowly raised my eyes up to see if he was still watching me and he was smiling as he gave me the most flirtatious look I had ever seen in my life.

Itachi's Pov

I looked at Deidara with a thousand ideas running through my mind of what I would like to do with him. I got up and walked over to the other side of the table and stopped beside him. He looked up at me in surprise as I took his cheek in my hand and leaned towards him. "W-what, un?" He squeaked as I leaned forward and pressed our warm wet lips together in a kiss. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip not asking but demanding entrance.

He opened his mouth slightly and made a whimpering sound. I took advantage of the moment and slid my tongue inside of his mouth. I ran my tongue around the inside of his mouth not letting up for a second. He moaned and moved further into the kiss. I placed my hand on the back of his head and continued to explore the crevices of his mouth. I pulled away and took his hand. I led him up the stairs and to his and Sasori's room.

We walked into the room and stopped next to his bed. "What about Sasori, un? What if he comes in?" I smiled at him and said "That won't happen. He is out for the night." He looked at me skeptically and asked "How do you know, un?" I hugged him tight and reassured him once more. "I know Sasori pretty well and he is out for the night. He won't be back until morning sometime." Deidara nodded at me and I kissed him deeply.

I began undressing us and when we were both in our boxers I pressed him back onto the bed. He smiled shyly as I took in the beauty of his body. His feminine curves made me want to ravage him in an instant. I slid his boxers off of him and grabbed his erection. Hew gasped and moaned as I started stroking him lightly. When he was in the throws of pleasure I placed three fingers in front of his mouth. He eagerly lapped at them and coated them generously.

I slid my boxers off and placed two fingers in his entrance in one shot. He bucked and moaned as I hit his prostate. I added the third and began stretching and loosening him as much as possible. I removed my fingers and thrust my member in quickly, not giving him a chance to tighten up again. He cried out and then moaned as I kept assaulting his prostate. I thrust hard and fast as his heat and tightness made my head spin.

He was calling out my name every other thrust as I kept up a steady pace. I kept a watch on his expression so I would know if I was pleasuring him or hurting him. He was in heaven and so was I. We moaned as thrust after hard thrust made us both see stars. "More Itachi! I need more!" He cried out. I didn't know if I could give much more as I pounded him through the mattress, but I was sure willing to give it a shot. I thrust as hard and fast as I could. I could feel my energy slipping and hoped we would both peak soon.

Deidara clenched and released at once. Hot strings of white cum shot from his member and onto my stomach and between the impassioned look and the feel of his essence accompanied by the sweet tightness pushed me overboard. I released deep inside of the new Akatsuki member and it felt like the best feeling in the world to me. I pull out and lay on the bed next to him. He rolled over and put an arm around my waist as I wrapped mine around him as well. I grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered us as we both tumbled into sleep.

The Next Morning

Itachi's Pov

I opened my eyes slowly and could feel a slight pressure on my chest. I looked down to see the blonde still clinging to me and sleeping soundly. I began running my fingers through his blonde hair and could feel him stir. He moved his head a little as I tickled his skin with his hair. Blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at me slowly. "Good morning Deidara." I said. "Morning ,un." He said shyly. It was so cute we had sex and yet he was still shy. "Take a shower and we will go down to breakfast okay?" I asked. He nodded and left the bed. Fifteen minutes later we entered the kitchen.

Deidara's Pov

We entered the kitchen and I immediately recognized everyone except for a blue haired girl. She smiled politely at me and asked "you're the new guy huh?" I nodded shyly. . "I'm Konan." The girl said. "I am Deidara, un." I returned. "Wow his name is as pretty as he is." She said with a smile. Kisame winked at me and smiled and Hidan kept making a face that clearly read "I know what you did last night."

I bowed my head as a blush crept up on my cheeks. Itachi turned a glare on everyone as he pulled me to an empty seat. As I sat down I realized that Sasori was just getting up to leave the room. "We have a mission tomorrow brat so get rested up for it." He said as he limped out of the room.

Sasori was obviously uke as well. I wouldn't have thought that of him. Although I wouldn't have expected half of what had already happened either. I began eating my breakfast and thought about my first night in Akatsuki. Kisame had told me to enjoy it and indeed I had. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
